powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
From Out of Nowhere
From Out of Nowhere is the two-part premiere of Power Rangers in Space. This episode follows up directly from the finale of Power Rangers Turbo. Synopsis Part 1 The Rangers and Alpha 6 are sucked into an unknown high tech space ship. Meanwhile, Dark Specter assembles many of the universe's most evil villains. Part 2 With the Astro Megaship stranded on an uninhabited planet and Astronema's forces closing in, the Red Ranger reveals his identity to the Rangers and presents them with new powers. Plot Part 1 Continuing from the end of "Chase Into Space", Divatox travels to the Cimmerian planet, where she is seen attending a massive party of various villains within the Power Rangers franchise. She brags to Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, and countless other attendees about her victory over the Turbo Rangers and the destruction of the Power Chamber. Dark Specter, who claims to be the monarch of all evil appears, and tells the attendees that he has captured Zordon, and is draining him of his strength. Once he is fully drained, the lava rising from the base of his energy tube would ultimately destroy him, "extinguishing the power forever." Lord Zedd proposes a toast of Lava Juice to Dark Specter's victory, and everyone drinks except for a cloaked figure at the end of the table. Astronema, who is rumored to be the next Queen of Evil, accuses him of being a spy, and a fight ensues. Goldar manages to remove the man's cloak, revealing him to be a Red Ranger. Before he can be stopped, he calls on his Galaxy Glider to escape. Rita and Divatox compete over who will be sent to capture him, but Dark Specter chooses Astronema instead. She is given the Dark Fortress, a powerful space ship, and is sent off to capture the Ranger. Meanwhile, aboard the Space Shuttle, it is revealed that Alpha 6's voice chip is damaged, causing him to speak unintelligibly, save for a few random words now and again. When the shuttle appears to be on a collision course with a massive ship, the Astro Megaship, it fires a tractor beam to pull the Rangers in. They disembark and explore the ship, but find no one on it. Barely escaping Astronema's foot soldiers, the Quantrons, the mysterious Red Ranger makes his way back to his ship, only to find the Rangers and Alpha 6 on board. Believing them to be enemies, he runs from them at first, then attacks, but is interrupted by Astronema's Sphinx Ship firing on the Astro Megaship, damaging the engine. T.J. and Alpha repair the broken engine, saving it from crash landing on a nearby planet, however, they still are forced to make an emergency landing. When the Quantrons attack on the ground, the Red Ranger leaves the ship to stop them, but not before T.J. and the others join him to help fight them off. Part 2 After defeating the Quantrons, the Rangers return to the Astro Megaship. The mysterious Red Ranger reveals himself to be Andros, a human living on a space colony known as KO-35. Andros works on repairs to the ship to allow it to take off again, while Carlos attempts (and fails) to restore Alpha 6's speech. Andros tells the Rangers that he is going to send them off back to Earth as he searches for Zordon alone, stating that he doesn't need help from "planetary Rangers" that don't know anything about space. Andros repairs Alpha's voice but is unable to restore it to its old style. Alpha doesn't mind, just happy to be able to communicate again. The Rangers return to the surface to board the NASADA shuttle and return home, only to realize that Alpha has gone missing. On board the Megaship, Alpha tries to convince Andros that he can't save Zordon alone, and needs as much help as he can get. Meanwhile, Astronema attacks the former Turbo Rangers in an attempt to gain Andros' location. When the Rangers refuse to talk, she orders their destruction. Before this can happen, the Astro Megaship appears, taking out the Quantrons that held the Turbo Rangers hostage. Andros disembarks, giving each ranger their own Astro Morpher. The group morphs into the Space Rangers, and take down the remaining Quantrons. Once back on the Astro Megaship, Andros takes off with the Sphinx Ship in hot pursuit. While Alpha fiddles with the black box he had recovered from the destroyed Power Chamber, the Sphinx Ship exchanges blows with the Astro Megaship, the latter losing the fight. Finally, Alpha deciphers the code that allows the NASADA shuttle to combine with the Astro Megaship to form the Astro Megazord, all "part of Zordon's master plan." Once the Megazord is formed, it uses its sword to slice through the Sphinx Ship destroying it in one blow. With the crisis over, for now, the four Rangers are inducted into the Megaship's crew and prepare to search for wherever Dark Specter is keeping Zordon. Andros explains that supplies are needed to repair the Astro Megazord. Cassie suggests they head to Earth to enlist the aid of NASADA, and Andros somewhat reluctantly agrees. Seeing this change in course, Astronema gives pursuit, saying she is willing to destroy the entire planet if she has to in order to stop the Rangers from saving Zordon. Cast *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros (Red Space Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Black Space Ranger) *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Blue Space Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Space Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Space Ranger) *Blake Foster as Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) (archive footage) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Melody Perkins as Astronema *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Katerina Luciani as Alpha 6 (original voice) *Wendee Lee as Alpha 6 (new voice) *Julie Maddalena as D.E.C.A. *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Christopher Cho as Dark Specter (voice) *Hilary Shepard Turner as Divatox *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Walter Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Porto (voice) *Brianne Siddall as Queen Machina (voice) *Additional Villains without speaking roles **Finster **Master Vile **Blue Globbor **King Mondo **General Havoc **Z Putty Patrollers **Tenga Warriors **Cogs **Piranhatrons **A Putra Pod **Quantrons Gallery From Out of Nowhere 01.png|Moments Before Impact From Out of Nowhere 02.png|Astro Blaster, Dual Mode From Out of Nowhere 03.png|The Turbo Rangers Meet Astronema Space Rangers - new.jpg|First time being morphed into the Space Rangers Errors *The Putrapod had a seat at the main banquet table despite not being a main villain. *At the rate the lava was rising in Zordon's tube, he should have been drained of his powers within minutes. *Andros' black gloves vanished when his robe was taken off. *Alpha 6's voice chip was supposedly damaged beyond repair after the destruction of the Power Chamber, as stated by Carlos and TJ; however, it appeared to be working just fine up until the end of the previous episode. *The Megaship was shown to have the shuttle's fins protruding from its front before it arrived. *When Andros let go of his Spiral Saber it dropped down, despite there being no 'down' in space. *D.E.C.A. reported that the Megaship was falling from "200 meters", but the ship was then shown to be falling from much higher. *The Mega Shuttle was on the planet before the rangers left but when they form the Astro Megazord, it was already inside the Astro Megaship *When Alpha said, "It is all part of Zordon's master plan", Andros was unmorphed *Alpha said that he had set the course for Earth but he merely muted D.E.C.A * In the previous episode Alpha had noticeable physical damage to his body and wires sticking out of his arms. However, all of those damages are repaired upon the start of the episode. Notes *This marks the first appearance of the Astro Megazord. *Lord Zedd and Rita appear for the first time since Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie except for their brief appearance via holographic projection in Turbo's "The Millennium Message". *First appearance of Goldar and Finster since Zeo's "Good as Gold". Additionally, Zedd has his first true speaking role since "Good as Gold", as his "lines" in the Turbo movie were limited to snoring. *First appearance of King Mondo and Queen Machina since "Good as Gold" except for their brief appearance via holographic projection in "The Millennium Message". *First appearance of Master Vile since "A Zeo Beginning", as well as his final appearance overall. *First appearance of the Z-Putties since season 2's Blue Ranger Gone Bad. *First appearance of the Tenga Warriors and Cogs since Zeo's Good As Gold. *Final appearance of Porto. *This two-part episode picked up where "Chase into Space" left off. *Part I has a unique opening, so as to not spoil the identities of the Red Ranger or the main villain. Because of this, Hilary Shepard Turner is credited in the opening while Christopher Khayman Lee and Melody Perkins are not. *Andros does not appear unmorphed in Part I, nor is he named. None of the other Rangers appear morphed in Part I. *Paul Schrier (Bulk) and Jason Narvy (Skull) are credited but do not appear in either episode. *Dark Specter bears a great resemblance to Maligore from Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. Divatox even references it in this episode by saying that Dark Specter reminds her of her ex-fiancé. The reason that they look so similar is that the same costume was used for both characters. However, they are not the same being. *Wendee Lee takes over voicing Alpha from part two of this episode onwards. Despite the fact that only his voice was supposed to be different after the replacement of his damaged speech processor, the replacement caused Alpha to take on a whole new personality (now acting much more like Alpha 5, to the point where he started using the familiar 'Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi' that Alpha 5 originally used in place of the now-infamous 'Yo-yo-yo-yo-yo' that Alpha 6 originally used). This is because in between Part I and Part 2, Katerina Luciani was dismissed from Saban Entertainment and Wendee was chosen to take her place. *During the Rangers morph sequence, they are shown unmorphed opening their eyes before the transformation. This shot was not used throughout the rest of the series, although it would return for their appearances in "To The Tenth Power" and "The Power of Pink". *Ashley and Cassie are the only two rangers to retain their color designation, remaining as the Yellow Ranger and the Pink Ranger. Both T.J. and Carlos changed their colors from Red to Blue and Green to Black, respectively. Andros steps in as leader before morphing into the Red Ranger. *First episode featuring a Black Ranger since Season 3's Hogday Afternoon with the Black Aquitan Ranger. *Andros becomes the new leader of the Power Rangers and T.J. is demoted to second-in-command in this episode. See Also (Cimmerian Planet footage) (In Space Rangers debut) (Rangers' Weapons Debut and Astro Megazord fight footage) Category:Episode Category:In Space Category:Season Premieres Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode